wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział X
Zwyczajnie, gdy cieplejsze promienie słońca poczynają przedzierać się przez zimową chmur oponę i gdy pierwsze pędy ukazują się na drzewach, a zielona ruń zbóż kiełkuje na wilgotnych polach, wstępuje i lepsza nadzieja w serca ludzkie. Ale wiosna 1655 roku nie przyniosła zwykłej pociechy dla strapionych w Rzeczypospolitej ludzi. Cała jej wschodnia granica, od północy aż po Dzikie Pola na południu, była opasana jakby wstęgą ognistą i wiosenne ulewy nie mogły pogasić pożaru, owszem, wstęga owa stawała się coraz szerszą i coraz rozleglejsze zajmowała kraje. A oprócz tego na niebie pojawiły się znaki złej wróżby zwiastujące większe jeszcze klęski i nieszczęścia. Raz wraz z chmur przelatujących niebiosa tworzyły się jakoby wieże wysokie, jakoby flanki forteczne, które następnie zawalały się z łoskotem. Pioruny biły w ziemię, jeszcze śniegiem pokrytą, lasy sosnowe żółkły, a gałęzie drzew skręcały się w dziwne, chorobliwe kształty; zwierzęta i ptaki padały od jakiejś nieznanej choroby. Na koniec dostrzeżono i na słońcu plamy niezwyczajne, mające kształt ręki jabłko trzymającej, serca przebitego i krzyża. Umysły trwożyły się coraz bardziej, a zakonnicy gubili się w dociekaniach, co by owe znaki mogły znaczyć. Dziwna jakaś niespokojność ogarniała wszystkie serca. Przepowiadano nowe wojny i nagle, Bóg wie skąd, złowroga wieść poczęła krążyć z ust do ust po wsiach i miastach, że od strony Szwedów zbliżała się nawałnica. Na pozór nic nie zdawało się potwierdzać tej wieści, gdyż rozejm ze Szwecją zawarty miał jeszcze na sześć lat siłę, a jednak mówiono o niebezpieczeństwie wojny i na sejmie, który król Jan Kazimierz złożył 19 maja w Warszawie. Coraz więcej niespokojnych oczu zwracało się ku Wielkopolsce, na którą burza najpierw mogła się zwalić. Leszczyński, wojewoda łęczycki, i Naruszewicz, pisarz polny litewski, wyjechali w poselstwie do Szwecji; ale wyjazd ich, zamiast uspokoić strwożonych, rozniecił większy jeszcze niepokój. "Legacja ta wojną pachnie" — pisał Janusz Radziwiłł. — Gdyby nawała nie groziła z tamtej strony, po cóż by ich wysyłano? — mówili inni. — Wszakże ledwie wrócił ze Sztokholmu poprzedni poseł Kanazyl; ale widać to jasno, że nic nie sprawił, skoro zaraz po nim tak poważnych wysłano senatorów. Wszelako rozsądniejsi ludzie nie wierzyli jeszcze w możliwość wojny. — Żadnej — twierdzili — Rzeczpospolita nie dała przyczyny, a rozejm trwa w całej sile. Jakżeby to podeptano przysięgi, zgwałcono najświętsze umowy i napadnięto po zbójecku bezpiecznego sąsiada? Szwecja przy tym pamięta jeszcze rany polską szablą zadane pod Kircholmem, Puckiem i Trzcianą! Wszakże to i Gustaw Adolf, który w całej Europie nie znalazł przeciwnika, uległ kilkakroć panu Koniecpolskiemu. Nie będą Szwedzi tak wielkiej sławy wojennej, w świecie nabytej, na niepewny hazard wystawiać z przeciwnikiem, któremu nigdy w polu dostać nie mogli. Prawda, że i wojną wyczerpana, i osłabiona jest Rzeczpospolita; ale z samych Prus i samej Wielkopolski, która w wojnach ostatnich wcale nie ucierpiała, wystarczy ten głodny naród przepędzić i za morza do bezpłodnych skał odeprzeć. Nie będzie wojny! Na to odpowiadali znów trwożliwi, że jeszcze przed sejmem warszawskim radzono już z namowy króla na sejmiku w Grodnie o obronie pasów granicznych wielkopolskich, że rozpisywano podatki i żołnierza, czego by przecie nie czyniono, gdyby niebezpieczeństwo nie było bliskie. I tak chwiały się umysły pomiędzy obawą a nadzieją, ciężka niepewność przygniatała dusze ludzkie, gdy nagle położył jej koniec uniwersał Bogusława Leszczyńskiego, jenerała wielkopolskiego, zwołującego pospolite ruszenie szlachty województw poznańskiego i kaliskiego dla obrony granic od grożącej nawały szwedzkiej... Wszelka wątpliwość znikła. Okrzyk: "Wojna!" rozległ się po całej Wielkopolsce i wszystkich ziemiach Rzeczypospolitej. Była to nie tylko wojna, ale nowa wojna. Chmielnicki, wspomagany przez Buturlina, srożył się na południu i wschodzie; Chowański i Trubecki na północy i wschodzie, Szwed zbliżał się z zachodu ! Ognista wstęga zmieniała się w koło ogniste. Kraj był jak obóz oblężony. A w obozie źle się działo. Jeden już zdrajca, Radziejowski, uciekł z niego i był w namiocie napastników. On to prowadził ich na łup gotowy, on wskazywał słabe strony, on miał kusić załogę. A oprócz tego nie brakło ni niechęci, ni zawiści; nie brakło magnatów między sobą zwaśnionych lub za odmówione urzędy na króla krzywych i w każdej chwili sprawę publiczną dla swej prywaty poświęcić gotowych; nie brakło dysydentów pragnących triumf swój choćby na grobie ojczyzny uświęcić; a jeszcze więcej było swawolników i ospałych, i leniwych, i w sobie samych, we własnych wczasach i dostatkach zakochanych. Jednakże zasobna i wojną dotąd nie poterana kraina wielkopolska nie żałowała przynajmniej pieniędzy na obronę. Miasta i wsie szlacheckie no, i zanim szlachta ruszyła własnymi osobami do obozu, ciągnęły już tam pstre pułki łanowej piechoty pod wodzą rotmistrzów przez sejmik wyznaczonych z ludzi w rzemiośle wojennym doświadczonych. Wiódł więc pan Stanisław Dębiński łanowców poznańskich; pan Władysław Włostowski kościańskich, a pan Golc, sławny żołnierz i inżynier, wałeckich. Nad kaliskimi chłopy dzierżył rotmistrzowską buławę pan Stanisław Skrzetuski, z rodu dzielnych wojowników, stryjeczny Jana, słynnego zbarażczyka. Pan Kacper Żychliński prowadził konińskich młynarzy i sołtysów. Spod Pyzdrów ciągnął pan Stanisław Jaraczewski, który młodość w cudzoziemskich wojskach spędził; spod Kcyni pan Piotr Skoraszewski, a pan Kwilecki spod Nakła. Nikt jednak w doświadczeniu wojennym nie mógł wyrównać panu Władysławowi Skoraszewskiemu, którego głosu nawet sam jenerał wielkopolski i wojewodowie słuchali. W trzech miejscach: pod Piłą, Ujściem i Wieleniem, zalegli rotmistrzowie pasy nadnoteckie czekając na przybycie szlachty na pospolite ruszenie zwołanej. Piechurowie sypali szańce od rana do wieczora, ustawicznie oglądając się za siebie, czy pożądana konnica nie nadciąga. Tymczasem nadjechał pierwszy z dygnitarzy, pan Andrzej Grudziński, wojewoda kaliski, i stanął w domu burmistrza z licznym pocztem sług przybranych w białe i błękitne barwy. Spodziewał się, że wnet otoczy go szlachta kaliska, gdy jednak nikt się nie zjawiał, posłał po rotmistrza, pana Stanisława Skrzetuskiego, zajętego sypaniem szańczyków nad rzeką. — A gdzie to moi ludzie? — pytał po pierwszych powitaniach rotmistrza, którego znał od dziecka. — Jacy ludzie? — rzekł pan Skrzetuski. — A pospolite ruszenie kaliskie? Półpogardliwy, półbolesny uśmiech pojawił się na czarniawej twarzy żołnierza. — Jaśnie wielmożny wojewodo! — rzekł — przecie to czas strzyży owiec, a za źle umytą wełnę nie chcą w Gdańsku płacić. Każdy teraz jegomość nad stawem przy myciu albo nad wagą stoi, słusznie mniemając, że Szwedzi nie uciekną. — Jakże to? — odparł zafrasowany wojewoda — nie masz jeszcze nikogo? — Żywego ducha prócz piechoty łanowej... A potem żniwa bliskie. Dobry gospodarz z domu nie wyjeżdża w takim czasie! — Co mi waćpan prawisz? — A.Szwedzi nie uciekną, jeno Jeszcze bliżej przyjdą — powtórzył rotmistrz. Dziobata twarz wojewody poczerwieniała nagle. — Co mi Szwedzi!... Ale to dla mnie wstyd wobec innych panów będzie, gdy sam się tu jako palec ostanę. Skrzetuski znów się uśmiechnął. — Wasza miłość pozwoli sobie powiedzieć — rzekł — że Szwedzi tu rzecz główna, a wstyd potem. Zresztą nie będzie go, bo nie tylko kaliskiej, ale i żadnej innej szlachty jeszcze nie ma. — Powariowali! — rzekł pan Grudziński. — Nie, jeno tego pewni, że jeśli oni nie zechcą do Szwedów, to Szwedzi nie omieszkają do nich. — Czekaj waść! — rzekł wojewoda. I klasnąwszy na pachołka kazał sobie podać inkaustu, piór i papieru — następnie usiadł i począł pisać. Po upływie pół godziny zasypał kartę, uderzył po niej ręką i rzekł: — Posyłam jeszcze wezwanie, by się najpóźniej pro die 27 praesentis stawili, i tak myślę, że przynajmniej w tym ostatnim terminie zechcą non deesse patriae. A teraz powiedz mi waćpan: macieli jakie wieści o nieprzyjacielu? — Mamy. Wittenberg wojska swoje pod Damą na łęgach musztruje. — Siła ich? — Jedni mówią, że siedmnaście tysięcy, drudzy, że więcej. — Hm! to nas i tyle nie będzie. Jak waść sądzisz, zdołamy się oprzeć? — Jeśli się szlachta nie stawi, to i nie ma o czym mówić... — Stawi się, co się nie ma stawić! Wiadoma to rzecz, że pospolite ruszenie zawsze marudzi. Ale ze szlachtą damy sobie radę? — Nie damy — rzekł chłodno Skrzetuski. — Jaśnie wieĺmożny wojewodo, toż my wcale żołnierzy nie mamy. — Jak to: nie mamy żołnierzy? — Wasza miłość wie tak dobrze jak ja, że co jest wojska, to wszystko na Ukrainie. Nie przysłano nam tu ani dwóch chorągwi, choć Bóg jeden wie teraz, która burza groźniejsza. — Ale piechota, ale pospolite ruszenie? — Na dwudziestu chłopów ledwie jeden wojnę widział, a na dziesięciu jeden wie, jak rusznicę trzymać. Po pierwszej wojnie będą z nich dobrzy żołnierze, ale nie teraz. A co do pospolitego ruszenia, spytaj wasza miłość każdego, kto się choć trochę na wojnie zna, czy pospolite ruszenie może dotrzymać regularnym wojskom, jeszcze takim jak szwedzkie, weteranom z całej luterskiej wojny i do zwycięstw przywykłym. — Także to waść wysoko Szwedów nad swoich wynosisz? — Nie wynoszę ja ich nad swoich, bo gdyby tu było z piętnaście tysięcy takich ludzi, jacy pod Zbarażem byli, kwarcianych i jazdy, tedybym się ich nie bał, ale z naszymi, daj Boże, abyśmy coś znaczniejszego wskórać mogli. Wojewoda położył ręce na kolanach i spojrzał bystro wprost w oczy Skrzetuskiemu, jakby chciał w nich jakąś ukrytą myśl wyczytać. — Tedy po co my tu przyszli? Czy waćpan nie myślisz, że lepiej się poddać? Zapłonął na to pan Stanisław i odrzekł: — Jeśli mi taka myśl w głowie powstała, każże mnie wasza miłość na pal wbić. Na pytanie, czy wierzę w wiktorię, odpowiadam jako żołnierz: nie wierzę! — ale po cośmy tu przyszli, to inna materia, na którą jako obywatel odpowiadam : po to, abyśmy nieprzyjacielowi wstręt pierwszy dali, abyśmy zatrzymawszy go na sobie, pozwolili reszcie kraju opatrzyć się i wystąpić, abyśmy ciałami naszymi wstrzymali najazd póty, póki jeden na drugim nie padniem! — Chwalebna to intencja waszmości — odpowiedział chłodno wojewoda — ale łatwiej wam, żołnierzom, o śmierci mówić niż nam, na których cała odpowiedzialność za tyle krwi szlacheckiej darmo przelanej spadnie. — Po to i ma szlachta krew, aby ją przelewała. — Tak to, tak! Wszyscy gotowiśmy polec, bo zresztą to najłatwiejsza rzecz. Wszelako obowiązek każe nam, których Opatrzność naczelnikami uczyniła, nie samej tylko chwały szukać, ale i za pożytkiem się oglądać. Wojna już tak jak zaczęta, to prawda, ale przecie Carolus Gustavus pana naszego krewny i musi mieć na to wzgląd. Dlatego należy i paktowania popróbować, bo czasem więcej słowem można wskórać niźli orężem. — To do mnie nie należy! — odrzekł sucho pan Stanisław. Wojewodzie w tejże chwili widocznie toż samo na myśl przyszło, bo skinął głową i pożegnał rotmistrza. Skrzetuski jednakże do połowy tylko miał słuszność w tym, co mówił o opieszałości szlachty na pospolite ruszenie powołanej. Prawdą istotnie bowiem było, że do ukończenia strzyży owiec mało kto ściągnął do obozu między Piłą a Ujściem, ale pod 27 czerwca, to jest na termin w ponownym wezwaniu oznaczony, zaczęto zjeżdżać się dość licznie. Codziennie tumany kurzu, podnoszące się z powodu suchej i stałej pogody, zwiastowały zbliżanie się coraz nowych zastępów. I jechała szlachta szumnie, konno i koleśno, z pocztami sług, z kredensami, z wozami i obfitością na nich wygód wszelkich, a obciążona tak bronią, iż niejeden za trzech wszelakiego dźwigał oręża, począwszy od kopij, rusznic, bandoletów, szabel, koncerzy i zarzuconych już w owym czasie młotków husarskich do rozbijania zbroi służących. Starzy praktycy zaraz po tym uzbrojeniu poznawali ludzi nieobytych z wojną i niedoświadczonych. Ze wszystkiej bowiem szlachty zamieszkującej obszary Rzeczypospolitej wielkopolska właśnie najmniej była wojownicza. Tatarzy, Turcy i Kozacy nie deptali nigdy tych okolic, które od czasów krzyżackich zapomniały niemal, jak wygląda wojna w kraju. Kto ze szlachty wielkopolskiej czuł w sobie bojową ochotę, ten się zaciągał do komputu wojsk koronnych i tam stawał tak dobrze jak każdy inny; ale ci natomiast, którzy w domach woleli siedzieć, na prawdziwych się też domatorów zmienili, kochających się w dostatkach, we wczasach, na zawołanych gospodarzy zasypujących swą wełną i zwłaszcza swoim zbożem rynki miast pruskich. Teraz więc, gdy burza szwedzka oderwała ich od spokojnych zajęć, zdawało im się, że na wojnę nie można się zanadto bronią najeżyć ani zapasami zaopatrzyć, ani za wielu wziąść pachołków, którzy by ciała i sprzętów pana strzegli. Dziwni to byli żołnierze, z którymi rotmistrzowie niełatwo do sprawy przyjść mogli. Stawał na przykład towarzysz z kopią na dziewiętnaście stóp długą i w pancerzu na piersiach, ale w słomianym kapeluszu "dla chłodu" na głowie; inny w czasie musztry na gorąco narzekał, inny ziewał, jadł lub pił, inny pachołka wołał, a wszyscy w szeregu nie poczytywali za rzecz drożną gawędzić tak głośno, że rozkazów oficerów nikt dosłyszeć nie mógł I trudno było dyscyplinę wprowadzać, bo się o nią bracia urażała mocno, jako godności obywatelskiej przeciwną. Ogłaszano wprawdzie "artykuły", ale ich słuchać nie chciano. Kulą żelazną u nóg tego wojska był nieprzeliczony zastęp wozów, koni zapaśnych i pociągowych, bydła przeznaczonego na spyżę, a zwłaszcza sług pilnujących namiotów, sprzętów, jagieł, krup i bigosów, a wszczynających z lada powodu kłótnie i zamieszanie. Przeciw takiemu to wojsku zbliżał się od strony Szczecina i nadodrzańskich łęgów Arwid Wittenberg, stary wódz, któremu młodość na wojnie trzydziestoletniej zbiegła, prowadząc siedmnaście tysięcy weteranów, w żelazną dyscyplinę ujętych. Z jednej strony stał bezładny obóz polski, do zbiegowiska jarmarcznego podobny, hałaśliwy, pełen dysput, rozpraw nad rozporządzeniami wodzów i niezadowolenia, złożony z poczciwych wieśniaków na poczekaniu w piechotę zmienionych i z jegomościów prosto od strzyży owiec oderwanych; z drugiej, maszerowały groźne, milczące czworoboki, na jedno skinienie wodzów rozciągające się z regularnością machin w linie i półkola; zwierające się w kliny i trójkąty tak sprawne jak miecz w ręku szermierza; najeżone rurami muszkietów i włóczni, prawdziwi ludzie wojny, zimni, spokojni, istni rzemieślnicy, którzy do mistrzostwa doszli w rzemiośle. Któż z ludzi doświadczonych mógł wątpić, jaki będzie rezultat spotkania i na czyją stronę musi paść zwycięstwo? Jednakże szlachty ściągało się coraz więcej, a przedtem jeszcze poczęli się zjeżdżać dygnitarze wielkopolscy i innych prowincji, z pocztami przybocznych wojsk i sług. Wkrótce po panu Grudzińskim zjechał do Piły potężny wojewoda poznański, pan Krzysztof Opaliński. Trzystu hajduków przybranych w żółte z czerwonym barwy i uzbrojonych w muszkiety szło przed wojewodzińską karetą; tłum dworzan, szlachty otaczał jego dostojną osobę; za nimi w szyku bojowym ciągnął oddział rajtarów w takież barwy jak i hajducki przybranych; a sam wojewoda jechał w karecie mając przy sobie błazna, Stacha Ostrożkę, którego obowiązkiem było posępnego pana przez drogę rozweselać. Wjazd tak znamienitego dygnitarza dodał wszystkim serca i otuchy; tym bowiem, którzy spoglądali na monarszy niemal majestat wojewody, na tę twarz wspaniałą, w której spod wysokiego jak sklepienie czoła świeciły oczy rozumne i surowe, na senatorską powagę całej postawy, zaledwie w głowie mogło się pomieścić, by jakiś niefortunny los mógł przypaść w udziale takiej potędze. Ludziom przywykłym do czci dla urzędu i osoby wydawało się, że i sami Szwedzi nie będą chyba śmieli wznieść świętokradzkiej ręki na takiego magnata. Owszem, ci, którym trwożliwsze serce biło w piersiach, uczuli się zaraz bezpieczniejsi pod jego skrzydłami. Witano więc go radośnie i gorąco; okrzyki brzmiały wzdłuż ulicy, którą orszak posuwał się z wolna ku domowi burmistrza, a głowy chyliły się przed wojewodą, widnym jak na dłoni przez szyby pozłocistej karety. Na owe ukłony odpowiadał wraz z wojewodą Ostrożka, z taką godnością i powagą, jakby wyłącznie jemu były składane. Zaledwie kurz opadł po przejeździe wojewody poznańskiego, gdy gońcy nadbiegli z oznajmieniem, że jedzie stryjeczny jego brat, wojewoda podlaski Piotr Opaliński ze swym szwagrem, panem Jakubem Rozdrażewskim, wojewodą inowrocławskim. Ci przywiedli każdy po sto pięćdziesiąt ludzi zbrojnych prócz dworzan i sług. Potem nie mijał dzień, by ktoś z dygnitarzy nie zjechał: jako pan Sędziwój Czarnkowski, szwagier Krzysztofa, a sam kasztelan poznański, za czym Stanisław Pogorzelski, kasztelan kaliski; Maksymilian Miaskowski, kasztelan krzywiński, i Paweł Gębicki, pan międzyrzecki. Miasteczko napełniło się tak dalece ludźmi, że domów zbrakło na pomieszczenie samych tylko dworzan. Przyległe łąki upstrzyły się namiotami pospolitego ruszenia. Rzekłbyś, że wszystkie ptactwo różnobarwne zleciało się do Piły z całej Rzeczypospolitej. Migotały barwy czerwone, zielone, niebieskie, błękitne, białe na katankach, żupanach, kubrakach i kontuszach, bo pominąwszy pospolite ruszenie, w którym co szlachcic, to inny strój nosił — pominąwszy służbę pańską — i piechota każdego powiatu w inne przybraną była kolory. Nadjechali i bazarnicy, którzy nie mogąc się w rynku pomieścić wybudowali rząd szop wedle miasteczka. Sprzedawano w nich przybory wojskowe — od szat do broni i jadła. Polowe garkuchnie dymiły przez dzień i noc roznosząc w dymach zapach bigosów, jagieł, pieczeni-w innych sprzedawano trunki. Przed szopami roiła się szlachta, zbrojna nie tylko w miecze, ale i w łyżki, jedząc, popijając i rozprawiając to o nieprzyjacielu, którego jeszcze nie było widać, to o nadjeżdżających dygnitarzach, którym nie żałowano przymówek. Między grupami szlachty chodził Ostrożka przybrany w odzież zeszytą z pstrych gałganków, z berłem zdobnym dzwonkami i miną z głupia frant. Gdzie się pokazał, otaczano go wnet kołem, on zaś podlewał oliwy do ognia, pomagał obmawiać dygnitarzy i zadawał zagadki, nad którymi szlachta tym bardziej brała się za boki, im bardziej były zjadliwe. Nie szczędzono w nich nikogo. Pewnego popołudnia nadszedł przed bazary sam wojewoda poznański i wmieszał się między szlachtę rozmawiając łaskawie z tym, z owym lub ze wszystkimi i skarżąc się trochę na króla, że wobec zbliżającego się nieprzyjaciela nie przysłał ani jednej chorągwi kwarcianej. — Nie myślą o nas, mości panowie — mówił — i bez pomocy nas zostawiają. Powiadają w Warszawie, że na Ukrainie i tak wojska za mało i że hetmani nie mogą sobie dać rady z Chmielnickim. Ha, trudno! Milsza widać Ukraina jak Wielkopolska...W niełasce jesteśmy, mości panowie, w niełasce! Jako na jatki nas tu wydali. — A kto winien? — pytał pan Szlichtyng, sędzia wschowski. — Kto wszystkim nieszczęściom Rzeczypospolitej winien? — odparł wojewoda — jużci nie my, bracia szlachta, którzy ją piersiami naszymi zasłaniamy. Słuchającej go szlachcie pochlebiło to wielce, że "hrabia na Bninie i Opalenicy" sam się na równi z nią stawia i do braterstwa się przyznaje, więc zaraz pan Koszucki odpowiedział: — Jaśnie wielmożny wojewodo! Gdyby tam więcej takich konsyliarzów było przy majestacie, jak wasza miłość, pewnie by tu nas na rzeź nie wydano... Aleć tam podobno ci rządzą, co się niżej kłaniają. — Dziękuję, panie bracie, za dobre słowo!... Wina tego, kto złych doradców słucha. Wolności to tam nasze solą w oku stoją. Im więcej szlachty wyginie, tym absolutum dominium będzie do przeprowadzenia łatwiejsze. — Zali po to mamy ginąć, aby dzieci nasze w niewoli jęczały? Wojewoda nic nie odrzekł, a szlachta poczęła spoglądać po sobie i zdumiewać się. — Więc to tak? — wołały liczne głosy. — Więc po to nas tu pod nóż wysłano? A wierzym! Nie od dziś to o absolutum dominium mówią!... Ale skoro na to idzie, to i my potrafimy o naszych głowach pomyśleć! — I o naszych dzieciach! — I o naszych fortunach, które nieprzyjaciel igne et ferro będzie pustoszył. Wojewoda milczał. W dziwny sposób ten wódz dodawał ducha swym żołnierzom. — Król to wszystkiemu winien! — wołano coraz liczniej. — A pamiętacie waćpanowie dzieje Jana Olbrachta? — spytał wojewoda. — "Za króla Olbrachta wyginęła szlachta!" Zdrada, panowie bracia! — Król, król zdrajca! — zakrzyknął jakiś śmiały głos. Wojewoda milczał. Wtem Ostrożka, stojący przy boku wojewody, uderzył się kilkakroć rękoma po udach i zapiał jak kogut tak przeraźliwie, że wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego. Następnie zakrzyknął: — Mości panowie! bracia, serdeńka! Posłuchajcie mojej zagadki ! Z prawdziwą zmiennością marcowej pogody oburzenie pospolitaków zmieniło się w jednej chwili w ciekawość i chęć usłyszenia jakiegoś nowego dowcipu błazna. — Słuchamy! słuchamy! — ozwało się kilkanaście głosów. Błazen począł mrugać oczyma jak małpa i recytować piskliwym głosem: Po bracie się pocieszył koroną i żoną, Lecz pozwolił, by sławę z bratem pogrzebiono; Podkanclerza wypędził — i z tego dziś słynie, Że sam jest podkanclerzym... przy podkanclerzynie. — Król! król! jako żywo! Jan Kazimierz! — poczęto wołać ze wszystkich stron. I śmiech ogromny jak grzmot rozległ się w zgromadzeniu. — Niech go kule biją, jak to misternie ułożył! — wołała szlachta. Wojewoda śmiał się z innymi; następnie, gdy uciszyło się nieco, rzekł poważniej : — I za tę to sprawę my musimy teraz krwią i głowami nakładać... Ot, do czego doszło!... Ale masz, błaźnie, dukata za dobrą zagadkę. — Krzysztofku! Krzychu najmilszy! — odrzekł Ostrożka — czemu to na innych napadasz, że trefnisiów trzymają, kiedy sam nie tylko mnie trzymasz, ale osobno za zagadki dopłacasz?... Dajże mnie jeszcze dukata, to ci powiem drugą zagadkę. — Takąż samą dobrą? — Jeno dłuższą... Daj naprzód dukata — Masz! Błazen znów wstrząsnął rękoma jak kogut skrzydłami, znów zapiał i zakrzyknął: — Mości panowie, słuchajcie! Kto to taki? Na prywatę narzekał, udawał Katona, Od szabli wolał pióro z gęsiego ogona; Po zdrajcy chciał spuścizny, a gdy jej nie dostał, Wnet totam Rempublicam ostrym rytmem schłostał Bodajby szablę kochał, mniej byłoby biedy, Bo się satyr na pewno nie ulękną Szwedy. On zaś, ledwie wojennych skosztował kłopotów, Już za zdrajcy przykładem króla zdradzić gotów. Wszyscy obecni odgadli tak dobrze tę zagadkę, jak i poprzednią. Dwa czy trzy zduszone w tejże chwili śmiechy ozwały się W zgromadzeniu, po czym zapadła cisza głęboka. Wojewoda stał się czerwony i tym bardziej się zmieszał, że wszystkie oczy były w niego utkwione, a błazen spoglądał to na jednego szlachcica, to na drugiego, wreszcie ozwał się: — Niktże z waszmościów nie odgaduje, kto to taki? A gdy milczenie było jedyną odpowiedzią, wówczas Ostrożka zwrócił się z najbezczelniejszą miną do wojewody: — A ty, Krzychu, zali także nie wiesz, o jakim to hultaju była mowa?... Nie wiesz? to płać dukata! — Masz! — odrzekł wojewoda. — Bóg ci zapłać!... Powiedz no mi, Krzychu: nie starałżeś się ty przypadkiem o podkanclerstwo po Radziejowskim? — Nie pora na krotofile! — odparł Krzysztof Opaliński. I skłoniwszy się czapką wszystkim obecnym: — Czołem waszmościom!... Pora mi na radę wojenną. — Na radę familijną, chciałeś Krzychu, powiedzieć— dodał Ostrożka — bo tam wszyscy krewni radzić będziecie, jakby dać drapaka. Po czym zwrócił się do szlachty i naśladując wojewodę w ukłonie, dodał: — A waćpanom w to graj! I oddalili się obaj; ale ledwie uszli kilkanaście kroków, jeden ogromny wybuch śmiechu obił się o uszy wojewody i brzmiał jeszcze długo, zanim utonął w ogólnym gwarze obozu. Rada wojenna istotnie miała miejsce i wojewoda poznański na niej prezydował. Była to szczególna rada! Brali w niej udział sami tacy dygnitarze, którzy się na wojnie nie znali. Bo magnaci wielkopolscy nie szli i nie mogli iść za przykładem owych "królewiąt" litewskich lub ukrainnych żyjących w ustawicznym ogniu jak salamandry. Tam co wojewoda lub kasztelan to był wódz, któremu pancerz wygniatał na ciele nigdy nie schodzące czerwone pręgi, któremu młodość zbiegała na stepach lub w lasach od wschodniej strony, wśród zasadzek, walk, gonitew, w obozach lub taborach. Tu byli to dygnitarze pilnujący urzędów, a choć w chwilach potrzeby chodzili i oni na pospolite ruszenie, jednakże nigdy nie zajmowali naczelnych w czasie wojen stanowisk. Głęboki spokój uśpił wojowniczego ducha i potomków tych rycerzy, którym niegdyś żelazne hufce krzyżackie nie mogły dotrzymać pola, zmienił w statystów, uczonych i literatów. Dopiero twarda szkoła szwedzka nauczyła ich, czego zapomnieli. Ale tymczasem zgromadzeni na naradę dygnitarze spoglądali na się niepewnymi oczyma i każdy bał się pierwszy odezwać, czekając, co powie "Agamemnon", wojewoda poznański. "Agamemnon" zaś sam nie znał się po prostu na niczym i mowę swoją rozpoczął znów od narzekań na niewdzięczność i ospałość królewską, na lekkie serce, z jakim całą Wielkopolskę i ich pod miecz wydano. Ale za to jakże był wymowny; jakże wspaniałą czynił postać, prawdziwie rzymskiego senatora godną: głowę przy mówieniu trzymał wzniesioną, czarne jego oczy ciskały błyskawice, usta pioruny, a siwiejąca broda trzęsła się z uniesienia, gdy przyszłe klęski ojczyzny malował. — W czymże bowiem ojczyzna cierpi? — mówił — jeżeli nie w synach swoich... a my tu najpierw ucierpimy. Po naszych to ziemiach, po naszych prywatnych fortunach, zasługami i krwią przodków zdobytych, przejdzie naprzód noga tych nieprzyjaciół, którzy jako burza zbliżają się ku nam od morza. I za co my cierpimy? Za co zajmą nasze trzody, wydepczą zboża, popalą wsie pracą naszą zbudowane? Czy myśmy krzywdzili Radziejowskiego, który, niesłusznie osądzony i jako zbrodniarz ścigany, obcej protekcji szukać musiał? Nie!... Czy my nastajemy, aby ten próżny tytuł króla szwedzkiego, który już tyle krwi kosztował, był w podpisie naszego Jana Kazimierza zachowany? Nie!... Dwie wojny palą się na dwóch granicach — trzebaż było wywołać i trzecią?... Kto winien, niech go Bóg, niech go ojczyzna sądzi!... My umyjmy ręce, bośmy niewinni tej krwi, która będzie przelaną... I tak dalej piorunował wojewoda; ale gdy przyszło do właściwej materii, nie umiał rady pożądanej udzielić. Posłano tedy po rotmistrzów łanową piechotą dowodzących, a szczególniej po pana Władysława Skoraszewskiego, któren był nie tylko rycerz sławny i niezrównany, ale stary praktyk wojenny znający wojnę jak pacierz. Rad jego istotni nawet wodzowie nieraz słuchali; tym więc skwapliwiej pożądano ich teraz. Pan Skoraszewski radził tedy założyć trzy obozy: pod Piłą, Wieleniem i Ujściem, tak blisko, aby w razie napadu mogły sobie wzajem przychodzić z pomocą ; a oprócz tego całą nadrzeczną przestrzeń, łukiem obozów objętą, obsypać szańcami, które by nad przeprawami panowały. — Gdy się już okaże — mówił pan Skoraszewski — w którym miejscu nieprzyjaciel będzie przeprawy tentował, tedy się tam ze wszystkich trzech obozów w kupę zbierzemy, aby mu dać wstręt należyty. Ja zaś, za zezwoleniem jaśnie wielmożnych mości panów, pójdę z małym pocztem do Czaplinka. Stracona to pozycja i w czas się z niej cofnę, ale tam najpierw dowiem się o nieprzyjacielu i jaśnie wielmożnym panom dam znać o nim. Wszyscy zgodzili się na ową radę i poczęto nieco żwawiej krzątać się w obozie. Szlachty zjechało się wreszcie do piętnastu tysięcy. Łanowi sypali szańce na przestrzeni sześciu mil. Ujście, główną pozycję, zajął ze swymi ludźmi pan wojewoda poznański. Część rycerstwa została w Wieleniu, część w Pile, a pan Władysław Skoraszewski odjechał do Czaplinka, by stamtąd dawać baczenie na nieprzyjaciela. Rozpoczął się lipiec; dnie były ciągle pogodne i gorące. Słońce dopiekało na równinach tak mocno, iż szlachta chroniła się po lasach, między drzewami, pod których cieniem niektórzy kazali rozbijać swe namioty. Tam też wyprawiano uczty gwarne i hałaśliwe, a jeszcze więcej hałasu czyniła służba, zwłaszcza przy pławieniu i pojeniu koni, których po kilka tysięcy naraz pędzono trzy razy dziennie do Noteci i Głdy, kłócąc się i bijąc o najlepszy przystęp do brzegu. Duch jednak, pomimo iż sam wojewoda poznański działał raczej w ten sposób, aby go osłabić, był z początku dobry. Gdyby Wittenberg był nadszedł w pierwszych dniach lipca, byłby prawdopodobnie napotkał mocny opór, który w miarę rozgrzewania się ludzi w boju mógłby się zmienić w niezwalczoną zaciekłość, jak tego często bywały przykłady. Bo przecie w żyłach tych ludzi, jakkolwiek odwykłych od wojny, płynęła krew rycerska. Kto wie, czy drugi Jeremi Wiśniowiecki nie zmieniłby Ujścia w drugi Zbaraż i nie zapisał w tych okopach nowej świetnej karty rycerskiej. Ale właśnie wojewoda poznański, na nieszczęście, mógł tylko pisać, nie walczyć. Wittenberg, człowiek nie tylko wojnę znający, ale i ludzi, może umyślnie się nie spieszył. Doświadczenie długoletnie uczyło go, iż nowo zaciężny żołnierz najniebezpieczniejszy jest w pierwszej chwili zapału i że częstokroć nie męstwa mu brak, ale żołnierskiej cierpliwości, którą tylko praktyka wyrabia. Potrafi on nieraz uderzyć jak nawałnica na najstarsze pułki i przejść po ich trupach. Jest to żelazo, które póki czerwone, drga, żyje, sypie iskry, pali, niszczy, a gdy wystygnie, jest tylko martwą bryłą. Jakoż gdy ubiegł tydzień i drugi, a zaczynał się trzeci, długa bezczynność poczęła ciężyć pospolitemu ruszeniu. Upały były coraz większe. Szlachta nie chciała wychodzić na musztry tłumacząc się tym, że "konie, cięte przez bąki, nie chcą ustać na miejscu, a jako że w błotnistej okolicy od komarów wytrzymać nie można..." Czeladź wszczynała coraz większe kłótnie o miejsca cieniste, o które i między panami przychodziło do szabel. Jaki taki, skręciwszy wieczorem do wody, wyjeżdżał chyłkiem z obozu, aby nie wrócić więcej. Nie brakło i z góry złego przykładu. Pan Skoraszewski dał właśnie znać z Czaplinka, że Szwedzi już niedaleko, gdy na radzie wojennej uwolniono do domu pana Zygmunta z Grudnej Grudzińskiego, starościca średzkiego, o co stryj Andrzej, pan wojewoda kaliski, wielce nastawał. — Jeśli ja mam tu głowę złożyć i gardło dać — mówił— niechże synowiec po mnie pamięć i sławę odziedziczy, by zasługa moja nie przepadła. Tu począł roztkliwiać się nad młodym wiekiem i niewinnością synowca oraz wynosić jego hojność, z jaką sto piechoty bardzo porządnej dla Rzeczypospolitej na ten termin wystawił. I rada wojenna zgodziła się na prośby stryja. Z rana 16 lipca wyjeżdżał pan starościc w kilkanaście sług otwarcie z obozu do domu, w wigilię niemal oblężenia i bitwy. Tłumy szlachty przeprowadzały go wśród szyderskich okrzyków aż za obóz, a tłumom tym przywodził Ostrożka, który krzyczał z daleka za odjeżdżającym : — Mości panie starościcu, daję ci do herbu i nazwiska przydomek: Deest! — Vivat Deest-Grudziński! — krzyczała szlachta. — A nie płacz za stryjcem ! — wołał dalej Ostrożka — równy on ma z tobą kontempt dla Szwedów i niech się jeno pokażą, pewnie się plecami do nich obróci! Młodemu magnatowi krew biła do twarzy, ale udawał, że obelg nie słyszy, jeno konia bódł ostrogami i tłumy rozpierał, by jak najprędzej znaleźć się poza obozem i swymi prześladowcami, którzy w końcu, bez uwagi na ród i godność odjeżdżającego, poczęli rzucać grudkami ziemi i krzyczeć: — Masz grudkę, Grudziński! A ho! a huzia! hoc! hoc! szarak! kot! Uczynił się taki tumult, że aż wojewoda poznański nadbiegł z kilku rotmistrzami uspokajać i tłumaczyć, że starościc tylko na tydzień, dla bardzo pilnych spraw, wziął permisję. Jednakże zły przykład podziałał — i tego samego dnia znalazło się kilkuset szlachty, którzy nie chcieli być gorszymi od pana starościca, lubo wymykali się z mniejszą asystencją i ciszej. Pan Stanisław Skrzetuski, rotmistrz kaliski, a stryjeczny słynnego zbarażczyka Jana, włosy rwał na głowie, bo i jego łanowcy, idąc za przykładem "towarzystwa", poczęli "wyciekać" z obozu. Złożono znów radę wojenną, w której tłumy szlacheckie koniecznie chciały wziąść udział. Nastała noc burzliwa, pełna krzyków, swarów. Podejrzywano się wzajemnie o zamiar ucieczki. Okrzyki: "Albo wszyscy, albo nikt" — przelatywały z ust do ust. Co chwila zrywały się wieści, że wojewodowie uchodzą — i powstawał taki rozruch, że wojewodowie musieli się ukazywać po kilkakroć wzburzonym tłumom. Kilkanaście tysięcy ludzi stało do świtania na koniach, wojewoda poznański zaś jeździł między nimi z odkrytą głową, podobien do senatora rzymskiego, i powtarzał co chwila wielkie słowa: — Mości panowie! z wami żyć i umierać! Przyjmowano go w niektórych miejscach wiwatami, w innych brzmiały szyderskie okrzyki. On zaś, ledwie uciszył tłumy, wracał na radę spracowany, zachrypły, upojony wielkością własnych słów i przekonany, że tej nocy niepożyte ojczyźnie oddał usługi. Ale na radzie mniejsze miał słowa na ustach, bo się za brodę i za chochoł targał z rozpaczy powtarzając: — Radźcie waszmościowie, jeśli umiecie... Ja umywam ręce od tego, co się stanie, bo z takim żołnierzem niepodobna się bronić. -Jaśnie wielmożny wojewodo! — odpowiadał pan Stanisław Skrzetuski. — Sam nieprzyjaciel powściągnie tę swawolę i te rozruchy. Niech jeno armaty zagrają, niech przyjdzie do obrony, oblężenia, ta sama szlachta w sprawie własnego gardła musi u wałów służyć, nie w obozie się warcholić. Tak już nieraz bywało ! — Z czym się bronić? Armat nie mamy, jeno nasze wiwatówki, dobre do pukania w czasie uczt. — Pod Zbarażem Chmielnicki miał siedmdziesiąt dział, a książę Jeremi jeno kilkanaście oktaw i granatników. — Ale miał wojsko, nie pospolitaków; swoje chorągwie, w świecie sławne, nie ichmościów od strzyży owiec. Z takich to on ichmościów żołnierzy uczynił. — Posłać po pana Władysława Skoraszewskiego — rzekł pan Sędziwój Czarnkowski, kasztelan poznański. — Uczynić go oboźnym. On ma mir u szlachty i w ryzie utrzymać ją potrafi. — Posłać po Skoraszewskiego! Po co on ma w Drahimiu czy w Czaplinku siedzieć! — powtórzył pan Jędrzej Grudziński, wojewoda kaliski. — Tak jest! to najlepsza rada! — zawołały inne głosy. I wysłano gońca po pana Władysława Skoraszewskiego — innych postanowień na radzie nie powzięto, natomiast mówiono i narzekano wiele na króla, królowę, na brak wojska i opuszczenie. Ranek następny nie przyniósł ni pociechy, ni uspokojenia. Owszem, bezład stał się jeszcze większy. Ktoś puścił nagle wieść, że różnowiercy, mianowicie kalwini, sprzyjają Szwedom i gotowi są przy pierwszej sposobności przejść do nieprzyjaciół. Co więcej, wieści tej nie zaprzeczyli ani pan Szlichtyng, ani panowie Kurnatowscy, Edmund i Jacek, również kalwini, ale ludzie szczerze ojczyźnie oddani. Sami owszem potwierdzili, że różnowiercy tworzą osobne koło i zmawiają się ze sobą pod wodzą znanego warchoła i okrutnika pana Reja, który za młodu służąc w Niemczech jako ochotnik po stronie luterskiej, wielkim był Szwedów przyjacielem. Zaledwie tedy te podejrzenia rozbiegły się między szlachtą, natychmiast kilkanaście tysięcy szabel zabłysło i prawdziwa burza rozpętała się w obozie. — Zdrajców karmimy! żmije karmimy, gotowe kąsać łono rodzicielki! — wołała szlachta. — Dawajcie ich sam! — W pień ich!... Zdrada najzaraźliwsza, mości panowie!... Wyrwać kąkol, bo inaczej zginiemy wszyscy! Wojewodowie i rotmistrze znów musieli uspokajać, ale przyszło im to jeszcze trudniej niż dnia poprzedniego. Sami zresztą byli przekonani, że pan Rej gotów najotwarciej zdradzić ojczyznę, bo to był człowiek zupełnie scudzoziemczony i prócz mowy nie miał w sobie nic polskiego. Uchwalono też wysłać go z obozu, co zaraz uspokoiło nieco wzburzonych. Jednakże długo jeszcze zrywały się okrzyki: — Dawajcie ich sam! Zdrada! zdrada! Dziwne usposobienie zapanowało w końcu w obozie. Jedni upadli na duchu i pogrążyli się w smutku. Ci chodzili w milczeniu błędnymi krokami wzdłuż wałów, puszczając trwożliwy i posępny wzrok na równiny, którymi miał nadciągnąć nieprzyjaciel, lub udzielali sobie szepcąc coraz gorszych nowin. Innych opanowała szalona, desperacka jakaś wesołość i gotowość na śmierć. Wskutek tej gotowości wyprawiano uczty i pijatyki, by wesoło ostatnich dni życia użyć. Niektórzy też myśleli o zbawieniu i czas spędzali na modlitwach. Nikt tylko w całym tym ludzkim tłumie nie myślał o zwycięstwie, jakby ono wcale było niepodobnym, a jednak nieprzyjaciel nie miał sił przewyższających : miał więcej dział i wojska lepiej ćwiczone, i wodza, który wojnę rozumiał. A gdy tak z jednej strony obóz polski wrzał, huczał, ucztował, wzburzał się, uciszał jak morze wichrem smagane, gdy pospolite ruszenie sejmikowało niby w czasie elekcji króla — z drugiej strony, po roztoczystych, zielonych łęgach nadodrzańskich, posuwały się spokojnie zastępy szwedzkie. Szła więc naprzód brygada gwardii królewskiej; wiódł ją Benedykt Horn, groźny żołnierz, którego imię ze strachem w Niemczech powtarzano; lud doborny, rosły, ubrany w grzebieniaste hełmy z czółnami zachodzącymi na uszy, w żółte skórzane kaftany, zbrojny w rapiery i w muszkiety, zimny i uparty w boju, i na każde skinienie wodza gotowy. Karol Schedding, Niemiec, wiódł następną brygadę Westgotlandzką, złożoną z dwóch pułków piechoty i jednego ciężkiej rajtarii przybranej w pancerze bez naramienników; połowa piechurów miała muszkiety, druga włócznie; przy początku bitwy muszkietnicy stawali w czele, a w razie ataku jazdy cofali się za włóczników, którzy utkwiwszy jeden koniec włóczni w ziemię, drugi nadstawiali przeciw pędzącym koniom. Pod Trzcianą, za czasów Zygmunta III, jedna chorągiew husarii rozniosła na szablach i kopytach tęż samą westgotlandzką brygadę, w której obecnie służyli przeważnie Niemcy. Dwie brygady smalandzkie wiódł Irwin zwany Bezrękim, bo był prawicę w swoim czasie, broniąc chorągwi, utracił — za to w lewej miał taką siłę, że jednym zamachem odcinał łeb konia; był to żołnierz ponury, kochający tylko wojnę i rozlew krwi, surowy i dla siebie, i dla żołnierzy. Gdy inni "kapitanowie" wyrobili się w ustawicznej wojnie na ludzi rzemiosła, wojnę dla wojny kochających, on pozostał zawsze tym samym fanatykiem i mordował ludzi śpiewając psalmy pobożne. Brygada westmanlandzka szła pod Drakenborgiem, a helsingerska, złożona ze strzelców w świecie sławnych, pod Gustawem Oxenstierną, krewnym sławnego kanclerza, młodym żołnierzem wielkie rokującym nadzieje. Nad ostgotlandzką pułkownikował Fersen, a nerikską i wermlandzką sprawował sam Wittenberg, który zarazem był naczelnym wodzem całej armii. Siedmdziesiąt dwa dział wytłaczało bruzdy po wilgotnych łęgach, a wszystkich żołnierzy było 17 tysięcy, groźnych łupieżników całych Niemiec, a w boju tak sprawnych, że zwłaszcza z piechotą zaledwie królewskie francuskie gwardie mogły się porównać. Za pułkami ciągnęły wozy i namioty, a pułki szły w szyku, w każdej chwili do boju gotowe. Las włóczni sterczał nad masą głów, hełmów i kapeluszy, a między tym lasem płynęły ku polskiej granicy wielkie chorągwie błękitne z białymi krzyżami w pośrodku. Z każdym dniem zmniejszała się odległość dzieląca dwa wojska. Na koniec, w dniu 21 lipca, w lesie pod wsią Heinrichsdorfem ujrzały zastępy szwedzkie po raz pierwszy słup graniczny polski. Na ten widok całe wojsko uczyniło okrzyk ogromny, zagrzmiały trąby, kotły i bębny i rozwinęły się wszystkie chorągwie. Wittenberg wyjechał naprzód w asystencji świetnego sztabu, a wszystkie pułki przechodziły przed nim prezentując broń, jazda z dobytymi rapierami, działa z zapalonymi lontami. Godzina była południowa, pogoda przepyszna. Powietrze leśne pachniało żywicą. Szara, zalana promieniami słońca droga, którą przechodziły szwedzkie chorągwie, wybiegając z heinrichsdorfskiego lasu, gubiła się na widnokręgu. Gdy idące nią wojska przeszły wreszcie las, wzrok ich odkrył krainę wesołą, uśmiechniętą, połyskującą żółtawymi łanami zbóż wszelakich, miejscami usianą dąbrowami, miejscami zieloną od łąk. Tu i owdzie z kęp drzew, za dąbrowami, hen! daleko podnosiły się dymy ku niebu; na potrawach widniały pasące się trzody. Tam gdzie na łąkach przeświecała woda rozlana szeroko, chodziły spokojnie bociany. Jakaś cisza i słodycz rozlana była wszędzie po tej ziemi mlekiem i miodem płynącej. I zdawała się roztaczać coraz szerzej i otwierać ramiona przed wojskami, jakby nie najezdników witała, ale gości z Bogiem przybywających. Na ten widok nowy okrzyk wyrwał się z piersi wszystkich żołdaków, mianowicie rodowitych Szwedów przywykłych do nagiej, biednej i dzikiej przyrody w kraju ojczystym. Serca łupieskiego a ubogiego ludu wezbrały pragnieniem zagarnięcia tych skarbów i dostatków, które wpadały im pod oczy. Zapał ogarnął szeregi. Ale spodziewali się ci żołdacy zahartowani w ogniu trzydziestoletniej wojny, że nie przyjdzie im to łatwo, boć tę ziemię zbożną zamieszkiwał lud rojny a rycerski, który umiał jej bronić. Żyła jeszcze w Szwecji pamięć straszliwego pogromu pod Kircholmem, gdzie trzy tysiące jazdy pod Chodkiewiczem starło na proch ośmnaście tysięcy najbitniejszego szwedzkiego wojska. W chatach Westgotlandu, Smalandu do Dalekarlii opowiadano o tych rycerzach skrzydlatych jak o wielkoludach z sagi. Świeższa była jeszcze pamięć walk za Gustawa Adolfa, bo nie wymarli ludzie, którzy brali w nich udział. Wszakże ów orzeł skandynawski, zanim przeleciał całe Niemcy, po dwakroć połamał szpony na zastępach Koniecpolskiego. Więc z radością łączyła się w sercach szwedzkich i pewna obawa, której nie był próżen sam wódz naczelny, Wittenberg. Patrzył on na przechodzące pułki piechoty i rajtarii takim okiem, jakim pasterz patrzy na swą trzodę; następnie zwrócił się do otyłego człowieka przybranego w kapelusz z piórem i jasną perukę spadającą na ramiona. — Wasza miłość upewniasz mnie — rzekł — że z tymi siłami można złamać wojska stojące pod Ujściem? Człowiek w jasnej peruce uśmiechnął się i rzekł: — Wasza miłość zupełnie może polegać na mych słowach, za które głową ręczyć gotowym. Gdyby pod Ujściem były wojska regularne i którykolwiek z hetmanów, tedybym pierwszy radził nie kwapić się i poczekać, aż jego królewska mość z całą armią nadciągnie; ale przeciw pospolitemu ruszeniu i tym panom wielkopolskim siły nasze aż nadto wystarczą. — A nie przyśląże im jakowych posiłków? — Posiłków nie przyślą z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze, dlatego, że wojska wszystkie, których w ogóle jest niewiele, zajęte są na Litwie i na Ukrainie; po wtóre, że w Warszawie ani król Jan Kazimierz, ani panowie kanclerze, ani senat do tej pory nie chcą wierzyć, aby jego królewska mość Karol Gustaw, wbrew rozejmowi i mimo ostatnich poselstw, mimo gotowości do ustępstw, naprawdę rozpoczynał wojnę. Ufają, że pokój jeszcze w ostatniej chwili będzie uczyniony... cha! cha! Tu otyły człowiek zdjął kapelusz, otarł z potu czerwoną twarz i dodał: — Trubecki i Dołgoruki na Litwie, Chmielnicki na Ukrainie, a my wchodzimy do Wielkopolski... Oto do czego doprowadziły rządy Jana Kazimierza ! Wittenberg spojrzał na niego dziwnym wzrokiem i zapytał: — A wasza miłość radujesz się tą myślą? — A ja raduję się tą myślą, bo moje krzywdy i moja niewinność będą pomszczone; a oprócz tego widzę już jak na dłoni, że szabla waszej miłości i moje rady włożą tę nową, najpiękniejszą w świecie koronę na głowę Karola Gustawa. Wittenberg zapuścił wzrok w dal, objął nim lasy, dąbrowy, łęgi i łany zbożne, i po chwili rzekł: — Tak jest! piękny to kraj i żyzny... Wasza miłość możesz też być pewien, że po wojnie jego królewska mość nikomu innemu wielkorządztwa tu nie powierzy. Otyły człowiek zdjął znów kapelusz. — I ja też nie chcę innego mieć pana — dodał wznosząc oczy ku niebu. Niebo było jasne i pogodne, żaden piorun nie spadł i nie skruszył na proch zdrajcy, który swój kraj, jęczący już pod dwoma wojnami i wyczerpany, wydawał na tej granicy w moc nieprzyjaciela. Człowiek bowiem rozmawiający z Wittenbergiem był to Hieronim Radziejowski, były podkanclerzy koronny, obecnie Szwedom przeciw ojczyźnie zaprzedany. Stali czas jakiś w milczeniu; tymczasem ostatnie dwie brygady, nerikska i wermlandzka, przeszły granicę, za nimi poczęły się wtaczać działa, trąby ciągle jeszcze grały, a huk kotłów i warczenie bębnów głuszyło kroki żołnierzy i napełniało las złowrogimi echami. Wreszcie ruszył i sztab. Radziejowski jechał koło Wittenberga. — Oxenstierny nie widać — rzekł Wittenberg — boję się, czy go jaka przygoda nie spotkała. Nie wiem, jeżeli to dobra była rada posyłać go jako trębacza z listami pod Ujście. — Dobra — odparł Radziejowski — bo obóz zlustruje, wodzów zobaczy i wyrozumie, co tam myślą, a tego by lada ciura nie uczynił. — A jeśli go poznają? — Jeden pan Rej go tam zna, a on nasz. Zresztą, choćby go poznali, nie uczynią mu nic złego, jeszcze na drogę opatrzą i nagrodzą... Znam ja Polaków i wiem, że gotowi na wszystko, byle się przed obcymi jako polityczny naród pokazać. Cała usilność nasza w tym, aby nas obcy chwalili... O Oxenstiernę możesz być wasza miłość spokojny, bo włos mu z głowy nie spadnie. Nie widać go, bo i czas był na powrót za krótki. — A jak wasza miłość sądzisz: sprawią nasze listy jaki skutek? Radziejowski roześmiał się. — Jeśli pozwolisz mi wasza miłość być prorokiem, to przepowiem, co się stanie. Pan wojewoda poznański polityczny to człek i uczony, więc nam bardzo politycznie i bardzo grzecznie odpisze; ale że lubi za Rzymianina uchodzić, tedy jego odpowiedź okrutnie będzie rzymska; powie naprzód, że woli ostatnią kroplę krwi wylać niż poddać się, że śmierć lepsza od niesławy, a miłość, jaką żywi dla ojczyzny, nakazuje mu paść na granicy. Radziejowski począł się śmiać jeszcze głośniej, surowa twarz Wittenberga rozjaśniła się także. — Wasza miłość nie sądzisz, aby on był gotów tak uczynić, jak pisze? — pytał. — On? — odrzekł Radziejowski. — Prawda, że żywi miłość do ojczyzny, ale inkaustem, a że niezbyt to posilna potrawa, więc i jego miłość chudsza nawet od jego błazna, który mu pomaga rytmy układać. Jestem pewny, że po onej rzymskiej odmowie nastąpią życzenia zdrowia, pomyślności, polecanie się służbom, a na koniec prośba, byśmy dobra jego i krewnych oszczędzali, za co znów będzie żywił dla nas wdzięczność — wraz ze wszystkimi swymi krewnymi. — A jakiż będzie w ostatku skutek naszych listów? — Że zwątlą ducha do ostatka, że panowie senatorowie rozpoczną z nami układy i że całą Wielkopolskę, bodaj po kilku wystrzałach na wiatr, zajmiemy. — Obyś wasza miłość był prawdziwym prorokiem... — Pewien jestem, że tak będzie, bo znam tych ludzi, mam też przyjaciół i stronników w całym kraju i wiem, jak sobie poczynać... A że niczego nie omieszkam, ręczy za to krzywda, która mnie od Jana Kazimierza spotkała, i miłość dla Karola Gustawa. Czulsi u nas teraz ludzie na własne fortuny niż na całość Rzeczypospolitej. Wszystkie te ziemie, po których teraz iść będziem, to fortuny Opalińskich, Czarnkowskich, Grudzińskich, a że oni to właśnie stoją pod Ujściem, więc też i mięksi będą przy układach. Co do szlachty, byle jej wolność sejmikowania zaręczyć, pójdzie i ona śladem pa nów wojewodów. — Wasza miłość niepożyte swoją znajomością kraju i ludzi oddajesz jego królewskiej mości usługi, które nie mogą być bez równie znamienitej nagrody. Z tego, co od waszej miłości słyszę, wnioskuję, że mogę tę ziemię jako naszą uważać. — Możesz wasza miłość! możesz! możesz! — powtórzył skwapliwie po kilkakroć Radziejowski. — A więc zajmuję ją w imieniu jego królewskiej mości Karola Gustawa odparł poważnie Wittenberg. Gdy tak szwedzkie wojska poczęły deptać za Heinrichsdorfem ziemię wielkopolską, poprzednio jeszcze, bo w dniu 18 lipca, przybył do obozu polskiego trębacz szwedzki z listami do wojewodów od Radziejowskiego i Wittenberga. Pan Władysław Skoraszewski sam poprowadził go do wojewody poznańskiego, a szlachta z pospolitego ruszenia gapiła się ciekawie na "pierwszego Szweda", podziwiając jego dzielną postawę, twarz męską, żółty wąs, zaczesany w końcach do góry w szeroką szczotkę, i minę prawdziwie pańską. Tłumy przeprowadzały go do wojewody, znajomi zwoływali się nawzajem, pokazywano go palcami, śmiano się trochę z butów, zakończonych ogromną kolistą cholewą, i z długiego, prostego rapiera, który rożnem przezywano, wiszącego na pendencie, suto srebrem haftowanym; Szwed zaś rzucał także ciekawie oczyma spod szerokiego kapelusza, jakby chciał obóz zlustrować i siły przeliczyć, to znów przypatrywał się tłumom szlachty, której wschodni ubiór widocznie był dla niego nowością. Na koniec wprowadzono go do wojewody, u którego zgromadzeni byli wszyscy dygnitarze znajdujący się w obozie. Wnet przeczytano listy i rozpoczęła się narada, trębacza zaś polecił pan wojewoda swym dworzanom, aby uczęstowano go po żołniersku; od dworzan odebrała go szlachta, i podziwiając go ciągle jako osobiliwość, poczęła z nim pić na umór. Pan Skoraszewski przypatrywał mu się również pilnie, ale z tego powodu, iż podejrzewał, że to jakiś oficer za trębacza przebrany; poszedł nawet z tą myślą wieczorem do pana wojewody; ten jednakże odrzekł, iż to jest wszystko jedno, i aresztować go nie pozwolił. — Choćby to był i sam Wittenberg — rzekł — jako poseł tu przybył i bezpiecznie odjechać powinien... Jeszcze mu każę dać dziesięć dukatów na drogę. Trębacz tymczasem gawędził łamaną niemczyzną z tymi ze szlachty, którzy ten język przez stosunki z miastami pruskimi rozumieli, i opowiadał im o zwycięstwach przez Wittenberga w różnych krajach odniesionych, o siłach, jakie ku Ujściu idą, a zwłaszcza o działach nie znanej dotąd doskonałości, którym nie masz sposobu się opierać. Stropiła się tym też szlachta niemało i różne przesadzone wieści poczęły wnet krążyć po obozie. Tej nocy prawie nikt nie spał w całym Ujściu, bo najprzód, koło północy, nadeszli ci ludzie, którzy dotychczas w osobnych stali obozach pod Piłą i Wieleniem. Dygnitarze radzili nad odpowiedzią do białego dnia, a szlachcie czas schodził na opowiadaniach o potędze szwedzkiej. Z pewną gorączkową ciekawością wypytywano trębacza o wodzów, wojsko, broń, sposób walczenia i podawano sobie z ust do ust każdą jego odpowiedź. Bliskość szwedzkich zastępów dodawała niezwykłego interesu wszelkim szczegółom, które nie były tego rodzaju, aby mogły dodać otuchy. O świtaniu nadjechał pan Stanisław Skrzetuski z wieścią, że Szwedzi przyciągnęli już pod Wałcz, o jeden dzień marszu od polskiego obozu. Powstała natychmiast sroga krętanina; większość koni wraz ze służbą była na paszy na łąkach, więc posyłano po nie na gwałt. Powiaty siadały na koń i stawały chorągwiami. Chwila przed bitwą bywa dla niewyćwiczonego żołnierza najstraszniejszą; więc zanim rotmistrze zdołali wprowadzić jaki taki porządek, przez długi czas panowało przerażające zamieszanie. Nie słychać było ni komendy, ni trąbek, tylko głosy wołające ze wszystkich stron: "Janie! Pietrze! Onufry! bywaj!... Żeby cię zabito! dawaj konie!... Gdzie moja służba?... Janie! Pietrze!" Gdyby w takiej chwili rozległ się jeden strzał działowy, zamieszanie łatwo by w popłoch zmienić się mogło. Z wolna jednak powiaty stawały w ordynku. Przyrodzone usposobienie szlachty do wojny zastąpiło poniekąd brak doświadczenia i około południa przedstawiał już obóz dość imponujący widok. Piechota stała przy wałach, podobna do kwiatów w swych różnobarwnych kabatach; dymy unosiły się z zapalonych lontów, a na zewnątrz wałów, pod zasłoną dział, łęgi i równina zaroiły się powiatowymi chorągwiami jazdy w szyku stojącej, na dzielnych koniach, których rżenie budziło echa w pobliskich lasach i napełniało serca zapałem wojennym. Tymczasem wojewoda poznański wyprawił trębacza z odpowiedzią na listy, brzmiącą mniej więcej tak, jak przepowiadał Radziejowski, a zatem polityczną zarazem i rzymską; po czym postanowił wysłać podjazd na północny brzeg Noteci dla pochwycenia nieprzyjacielskiego języka. Piotr Opaliński, wojewoda podlaski, stryjeczny wojewody poznańskiego, miał ruszyć własną osobą z podjazdem wraz ze swymi dragonami, których, sto pięćdziesiąt pod Ujście przyprowadził, a oprócz tego polecono panom rotmistrzom, Skoraszewskiemu Władysławowi i Skrzetuskiemu, wezwać ochotnika ze szlachty do pospolitego ruszenia należącej, aby i ona zajrzała już przecie w oczy nieprzyjacielowi. Jeździli tedy obaj przed szeregami czyniąc rozkosz oczom swym moderunkiem i postawą; pan Stanisław, czarny jak żuk na podobieństwo wszystkich Skrzetuskich, z twarzą męską, groźną i ozdobioną długą ukośną blizną od cięcia miecza pozostałą, z kruczą, rozwianą na wiatr brodą; pan Władysław, tłustawy, z długimi jasnymi wąsami, z odwiniętą wargą dolną i oczyma w czerwonych obwódkach, łagodny i poczciwy, mniej przypominał Marsa, ale niemniej była to szczera dusza żołnierska, jak salamandra w ogniu się kochająca, rycerz znający wojnę jak swoje dziesięć palców i odwagi nieporównanej. Obaj przejeżdżając szeregi wyciągnięte w długą linię powtarzali co chwila : — A nuże, mości panowie, kto na ochotnika pod Szweda? Kto rad prochu powąchać? Nuże, mości panowie, na ochotnika! I tak przejechali już spory kawał — bez skutku, bo z szeregów nie wysuwał się nikt. Jeden oglądał się na drugiego. Byli tacy, którzy mieli ochotę, i nie strach przed Szwedami, ale nieśmiałość wobec swoich ich wstrzymywała. Niejeden trącał sąsiada łokciem i mówił: "Pójdziesz ty, to i ja pójdę." Rotmistrze poczynali się niecierpliwić, aż nagle, gdy przyjechali przed powiat gnieźnieński, jakiś człowiek pstro ubrany wyskoczył na kucu nie z szeregu, ale zza szeregu i krzyknął: — Mości panowie pospolitaki, ja zostaję ochotnikiem, a wy błaznami! — Ostrożka! Ostrożka! — zawołała szlachta. — Taki dobry szlachcic jak i każdy! — odpowiedział błazen. — Tfu! do stu diabłów! — zawołał pan Rosiński, podsędek — dość błazeństw! idę ja! — I ja!... i ja! — zawołały liczne głosy. — Raz mnie matka rodziła, raz mi śmierć! — Znajdą się tacy dobrzy jak i ty! — Każdemu wolno! Niech się tu nikt nad drugich nie wynosi. I jak poprzednio nikt nie stawał, tak teraz poczęła się sypać szlachta ze wszystkich powiatów — prześcigać końmi, zawadzać jedni o drugich i kłócić naprędce. Stanęło w mgnieniu oka z pięćset koni, a jeszcze ciągle wyjeżdżano z szeregów. Pan Skoraszewski począł się śmiać swoim szczerym, poczciwym śmiechem i wołać: — Dosyć, mości panowie, dosyć! Nie możemy iść wszyscy! Po czym obaj ze Skrzetuskim sprawili ludzi i ruszyli naprzód. Pan wojewoda podlaski połączył się z nimi przy wyjściu z obozu. Widziano ich jak na dłoni, przeprawiających się przez Noteć — po czym zamigotali jeszcze kilkakrotnie na skrętach drogi i znikli z oczu. Po upływie pół godziny pan wojewoda poznański kazał rozjeżdżać się ludziom do namiotów, uznał bowiem, że niepodobna ich trzymać w szeregach, gdy nieprzyjaciel jeszcze o dzień drogi odległy. Porozstawiano jednak liczne straże; nie pozwolono wyganiać koni na paszę i wydano rozkaz, że za pierwszym cichym zatrąbieniem przez munsztuk wszyscy mają siadać na koń i stawać w gotowości. Skończyło się oczekiwanie, niepewność, skończyły się zaraz swary, kłótnie; owszem: bliskość nieprzyjaciela, jak przepowiadał pan Skrzetuski, podniosła ducha. Pierwsza szczęśliwa bitwa mogła go nawet podnieść bardzo wysoko, i wieczorem zdarzył się wypadek, który zdawał się być nową szczęśliwą wróżbą. Słońce właśnie zachodziło oświecając ogromnym, rażącym oczy blaskiem Noteć i zanoteckie bory, gdy po drugiej stronie rzeki ujrzano naprzód tuman kurzu, a potem poruszających się w tumanie ludzi. Wyległo, co żyło, na wały, patrzeć, co to za goście; wtem od straży nadbiegł dragon z chorągwi pana Grudzińskiego dając znać, że podjazd wraca. — Podjazd wraca!... wracają szczęśliwie!... Nie zjedli ich Szwedzi!— powtarzano z ust do ust w obozie. Oni tymczasem w jasnych kłębach kurzu zbliżali się coraz bardziej, idąc wolno, następnie przeprawili się przez Noteć. Szlachta przypatrywała im się z rękoma nad oczami, bo blask czynił się coraz większy i całe powietrze przesycone było złotym i purpurowym światłem. — Hej! coś ich kupa większa, niż wyjechała! — rzekł pan Szlichtyng. — Jeńców chyba prowadzą, jak mnie Bóg miły! — zakrzyknął jakiś szlachcic, widocznie tchórzem podszyty, który oczom swoim wierzyć nie chciał. — Jeńców prowadzą! jeńców prowadzą!... Oni tymczasem zbliżyli się już tak, że twarze można było rozróżnić. Na przedzie jechał pan Skoraszewski kiwając swym zwyczajem głową i gawędząc wesoło ze Skrzetuskim, za nimi duży oddział konny otaczał kilkudziesięciu piechurów przybranych w koliste kapelusze. Byli to istotnie jeńcy szwedzcy. Na ten widok nie wytrzymała szlachta i puściła się naprzeciw wśród okrzyków : — Vivat Skoraszewski ! Vivat Skrzetuski ! Gęste tłumy otoczyły wnet cały oddział. Jedni patrzyli na jeńców, drudzy wypytywali się: "Jak to było?" — inni wygrażali Szwedom. — A hu! A co?! Dobrze wam tak, psiajuchy!... Z Polakami zachciało się wam wojować? Macie teraz Polaków! — Dawajcie ich saml... Na szable ich!... Bigosować!... — Ha, szołdryl ha, pludraki, popróbowaliście polskich szabel?! — Mości panowie, nie krzyczcie-jak wyrostki, bo jeńcy pomyślą, że wam wojna pierwszyzna ! — rzekł pan Skoraszewski. -Zwyczajna to rzecz, że się jeńców w czasie wojny bierze. Ochotnicy, którzy należeli do podjazdu, spoglądali z dumą na szlachtę, która zarzucała ich pytaniami: — Jakże to? Łatwo się wam dali? Czy musieliście się zapocić? Dobrze się biją? — Dobrzy pachołkowie — odparł pan Rosiński — i bronili się znacznie, ale przecie nie z żelaza. Szabla się ich ima. — Tak i nie mogli wam się oprzeć, co? — Impetu nie mogli wytrzymać. — Mości panowie, słyszycie, co mówią: impetu nie mogli wytrzymać!...A co?... Impet to grunt!... — Pamiętajcie, byle z impetem!... Najlepszy to sposób na Szweda! Gdyby tej szlachcie kazano w tej chwili skoczyć na nieprzyjaciela, niechybnie nie zabrakłoby jej impetu, ale tymczasem nieprzyjaciela nie było widać — natomiast dobrze już w nocy rozległ się głos trąbki przed forpocztami. Przybywał drugi trębacz z listem od Wittenberga wzywającym szlachtę do poddania się. Tłumy dowiedziawszy się o tym chciały posłańca rozsiekać, ale wojewodowie wzięli list do deliberacji, choć treść jego była bezczelna. Jenerał szwedzki oświadczał, że Karol Gustaw przysyła swe wojska krewnemu Janowi Kazimierzowi jako posiłki przeciw Kozakom, że zatem Wielkopolanie powinni się poddać bez oporu. Pan Grudziński czytając to pismo nie mógł wstrzymać oburzenia i pięścią w stół uderzył, ale wojewoda poznański wnet uspokoił go pytaniem : — Wierzysz waszmość w zwycięstwo?... Ile dni możem się bronić?... Chceszli wziąść odpowiedzialność za tyle krwi szlacheckiej, która jutro może być przelaną? Po dłuższej naradzie postanowiono nie odpowiadać i czekać, co się stanie. Nie czekano już długo. W sobotę, dnia 24 lipca, straże dały znać, że całe wojsko szwedzkie ukazało się naprzeciw Piły. W obozie zawrzało jak w ulu wilią wyroju. Szlachta siadała na koń, wojewodowie przebiegali szeregi, wydając sprzeczne rozkazy, aż dopiero pan Władysław wziął wszystko w ręce i przyprowadziwszy do porządku wyjechał na czele kilkuset ochotników, by popróbować harców za rzeką i ludzi z widokiem nieprzyjaciół oswoić. Szła z nim jazda dość ochotnie, bo harce składały się zwykle z szeregu walk prowadzonych niewielkimi kupami lub pojedynczo, a takich walk ćwiczona w sztuce robienia szablą szlachta nie lękała się wcale. Wyszli więc za rzekę i stanęli w obliczu nieprzyjaciela, który zbliżał się coraz bardziej i czerniał długą linią na horyzoncie jakoby bór świeżo z ziemi wyrosły. Rozwijały się więc pułki konne, piesze, ogarniając coraz szerszą przestrzeń. Szlachta spodziewała się, że lada chwila sypną się ku niej harcownicy, rajtarzy, ale tymczasem nie było ich widać. Natomiast na wzgórzach odległych o kilkaset kroków zatrzymały się niewielkie kupki, w których widać było ludzi i konie, i poczęły kręcić się na miejscu, co ujrzawszy pan Skóraszewski zakomenderował bez zwłoki : — Lewo — w tył! Ale jeszcze nie przebrzmiał głos komendy, gdy na wzgórkach wykwitły długie białe smugi dymu i niby ptastwo jakieś przeleciało ze świstem między szlachtą, potem huk wstrząsnął powietrzem, a jednocześnie rozległy się krzyki i jęki kilku rannych. — Stój! — krzyknął pan Władysław. Ptastwo przeleciało po raz drugi i trzeci — i znów świstowi zawtórowały jęki. Szlachta nie usłuchała komendy naczelnika, owszem, ustępowała coraz szybciej, krzycząc i pomocy niebieskiej wzywając — następnie oddział rozproszył się w mgnieniu oka po równinie i ruszył skokiem ku obozowi. Pan Skoraszewski klął — nic nie pomogło. Zegnawszy tak łatwo harcowników Wittenberg posuwał się dalej, aż wreszcie stanął naprzeciw Ujścia, wprost przed szańcami bronionymi przez szlachtę kaliską. Polskie armaty poczęły grać w tejże chwili, ale zrazu nie odpowiadano na owe salwy ze strony szwedzkiej. Dymy układały się spokojnie w jasnym powietrzu w długie pasma rozciągające się między wojskami, a przez luki między nimi widziała szlachta pułki szwedzkie, piechoty i jazdy, rozwijające się ze straszliwym spokojem, jak gdyby pewne zwycięstwa. Na wzgórzach zataczano armaty, podsypywano szańczyki, słowem, nieprzyjaciel szykował się nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na kule, które nie dolatując do niego obsypywały jeno piaskiem i ziemią pracujących przy szańczykach. Wyprowadził jeszcze pan Stanisław Skrzetuski dwie chorągwie kaliszanów, chcąc śmiałym atakiem zmieszać Szwedów, ale nie poszli ochotnie; oddział rozciągnął się zaraz w bezładną kupę, bo gdy odważniejsi parli konie naprzód, tchórzliwsi wstrzymywali je umyślnie. Dwa pułki rajtarii wysłanej przez Wittenberga po krótkiej walce spędziły z pola szlachtę i gnały pod obóz. Tymczasem zapadł mrok i zakończył bezkrwawą walkę. Strzelano jednak z dział aż do nocy, po czym strzały umilkły, ale w obozie polskim podniosła się taka wrzawa, że słychać ją było na drugim brzegu Noteci. Powstała ona naprzód z tego powodu, że kilkaset pospolitaków próbowało wymknąć się w ciemnościach z obozu. Inni, spostrzegłszy to, poczęli grozić i nie puszczać. Brano się do szabel. Słowa: "Albo wszyscy, albo nikt!" — znowu przelatywały z usť do ust. Lecz z każdą chwilą stawało się prawdopodobniejszym, że ujdą wszyscy. Wybuchło wielkie niezadowolenie z wodzów: "Wysłano nas z gołymi brzuchami przeciw armatom!"— wołali pospolitacy. Oburzano się również i na Wittenberga, że nie szanując zwyczajów wojennych, przeciw harcownikom nie harcowników wysyła, ale z armat ognia do nich niespodzianie każe dawać. "Każdy poczyna sobie, jak mu lepiej — mówiono — ale świńskiego to narodu obyczaj czołem do czoła nie stanąć." Inni rozpaczali otwarcie. "Wykurzą nas stąd jak jaźwca z jamy" — mówili desperaci. "Obóz źle zatoczony, szańce źle usypane, miejsce do obrony niestosowne." Od czasu do czasu odzywały się głosy: "Panowie bracia! ratujcie się!" A inne wołały: "Zdrada! zdrada!" Była to noc straszna: zamieszanie i rozprzężenie wzrastało z każdą chwilą; rozkazów nikt nie słuchał. Wojewodowie potracili głowy i nie próbowali nawet przywrócić ładu. Niedołęstwo ich i niedołęstwo pospolitego ruszenia okazywało się jasno jak na dłoni. Wittenberg mógłby był tej nocy wziąść wstępnym bojem obóz z największą łatwością. Nastał świt. Dzień czynił się blady, chmurny i oświecił chaotyczne zbiorowisko ludzi upadłych na duchu, lamentujących, w znacznej części pijanych, gotowszych na hańbę niż na walkę. Na domiar złego Szwedzi przeprawili się nocą pod Dziębowem na drugą stronę Noteci i otoczyli obóz polski. Z tej strony nie było prawie wcale szańców i nie było zza czego się bronić. Należało otoczyć się wałem bez straty chwili czasu. Skoraszewski i Skrzetuski zaklinali, by to uczyniono, ale nikt już nie chciał o niczym wiedzieć. Wodzowie i szlachta mieli na ustach jedno słowo: "paktować!" Wysłano parlamentarzy. W odpowiedzi przybył z obozu szwedzkiego świetny orszak, na czele którego jechali: Radziejowski i jenerał Wirtz, obaj z zielonymi gałęziami w ręku. Jechali ku domowi, w którym stał wojewoda poznański, ale po drodze zatrzymywał się Radziejowski wśród tłumów szlachty, kłaniał się gałęzią i kapeluszem, uśmiechał się, witał znajomych i mówił donośnym głosem : — Mości panowie, bracia najmilsi! Nie trwóżcie się! Nie jako wrogowie tu przybywamy. Od was samych zależy, by kropla krwi więcej nie była wytoczona. Jeśli chcecie zamiast tyrana, który nastaje na wolności wasze, który o dominium absolutum zamyśla, który ojczyznę do ostatniej zguby przywiódł, jeśli chcecie, powtarzam, pana dobrego, wspaniałego, wojownika tak niezmiernej sławy, że na samo imię jego pierzchną wszyscy nieprzyjaciele Rzeczypospolitej — to oddajcie się w protekcję najjaśniejszemu Karolowi Gustawowi... Mości panowie, bracia najmilsi! Oto wiozę ze sobą poręczenie wszelkich swobód waszych, waszej wolności, religii. Od was samych ocalenie wasze zależy... Mości panowie! Najjaśniejszy król szwedzki podejmuje się przytłumić rebelię kozacką, zakończyć wojnę litewską, i on jeden to uczynić potrafi. Ulitujcie się nad ojczyzną nieszczęsną, jeśli nad sobą nie macie litości... Tu głos zdrajcy zadrgał, jakoby łzami przyduszony. Słuchała szlachta w zdumieniu, gdzieniegdzie rzadkie głosy zakrzyknęły: "Vivat Radziejowski, nasz podkanclerzy!" — a on przejeżdżał dalej i znów się kłaniał nowym tłumom, i znów słychać było jego tubalny głos: "Mości panowie, bracia najmilsi!" — Na koniec obaj z Wirtzem i całym orszakiem znikli w domu wojewody poznańskiego. Szlachta stłoczyła się przed domem tak ciasno, że po głowach można by było przejechać, bo czuła to i rozumiała, że tam, w tym domu, toczy się sprawa nie tylko o nią, ale o całą ojczyznę. Wyszli słudzy wojewodzińscy w szkarłatnych barwach i poczęli zapraszać poważniejszych "personatów" do środka. Ci weszli skwapliwie, za nimi wdarło się kilku mniejszych, a reszta stała pod drzwiami, tłoczyła się do okien, przykładała uszy nawet do ścian. Milczenie panowało w tłumach głębokie. Stojący bliżej okien słyszeli od czasu do czasu gwar donośnych głosów wydobywających się z wnętrza izby, jakoby echa kłótni, dysput, sporów... Godzina upływała za godziną — końca tej naradzie nie było. Nagle drzwi wchodowe otworzyły się z trzaskiem i wypadł z nich pan Władysław Skoraszewski. Obecni cofnęli się w przerażeniu. Ten człowiek, zwykle tak spokojny i łagodny, o którym mówiono, że rany mogły się goić pod jego ręką, wyglądał teraz strasznie. Oczy miał czerwone, wzrok obłąkany, odzież rozchełstaną na piersiach; obu rękoma trzymał się za czuprynę i tak wpadłszy jak piorun między szlachtę krzyczał przeraźliwym głosem : — Zdrada! morderstwo! hańba! Jesteśmy Szwecją już, nie Polską! Matkę tam mordują w tym domu! I począł ryczeć okropnym, spazmatycznym płaczem i rwać włosy jak człowiek, który rozum traci. Grobowe milczenie panowało dokoła. Straszne jakieś uczucie ogarnęło wszystkie serca. Skoraszewski zaś zerwał się nagle, począł biegać między szlachtą i wołać głosem najwyższej rozpaczy: — Do broni ! do broni, kto w Boga wierzy! Do broni ! do broni ! Wówczas jakieś szmery poczęły przelatywać po tłumach, jakieś szepty chwilowe, nagłe, urwane, jak pierwsze uderzenia wiatru przed burzą. Wahały się serca, wahały umysły, a w tej rozterce powszechnej uczuć tragiczny głos wołał ciągle: — Do broni! do broni! Wkrótce zawtórowały mu dwa inne: pana Piotra Skoraszewskiego i pana Skrzetuskiegv — za nimi nadbiegł i Kłodziński, dzielny rotmistrz powiatu poznańskiego. Coraz większe koło szlachty poczęło ich otaczać. Czynił się naokoło szmer groźny, płomienie przebiegały twarze i strzelały z oczu, trzaskano szablami. Władysław Skoraszewski opanował pierwsze uniesienie i począł mówić ukazując na dom, w którym odbywała się narada: — Słyszycie, mości panowie, oni tam ojczyznę zaprzedają jak judasze i hańbią ! Wiedzcie, że już nie należym do Polski. Mało im było wydać w ręce nieprzyjaciela was wszystkich, obóz, wojsko, działa. Bogdaj ich zabito!— oni jeszcze podpisali w swoim i waszym imieniu, że wyrzekamy się związku z ojczyzną, wyrzekamy się pana, że cała kraina, grody warowne i my wszyscy będziem po wieczne czasy do Szwecji należeć. Że się wojsko poddaje, to bywa; ale kto ma prawo ojczyzny i pana się wyrzekać?! Kto ma prawo prowincję odrywać, z obcymi się łączyć, do innego narodu przechodzić, krwi własnej się wyrzekać?! Mości panowie, to hańba, zdrada, morderstwo, parrycydium!... Ratujcie ojczyznę, panowie bracia! Na imię Boga! Kto szlachcic, kto cnotliwy, ratunku dla matki! życie dajmy, krew wylejmy! Nie chciejmy być Szwedami! Nie chciejmy, nie chciejmy!... Bogdaj się nie rodził, kto krwi teraz poskąpi!... Ratujmy matkę! — Zdrada! — krzyknęło już kilkadziesiąt głosów. — Zdrada! rozsiekać! — Do nas, kto cnotliwy! — krzyczał Skrzetuski. — Na Szweda! na śmierć! — dodał Kłodziński. I poszli dalej w obóz krzycząc: "Do nas! do kupy! zdrada!" — a za nimi ruszyło już kilkuset szlachty z gołymi szablami. Ale większość niezmierna została na miejscu, a i z tych, co poszli, jaki taki spostrzegłszy, że ich niewiele, poczynał się oglądać i przyzostawać. A tymczasem drzwi radnego domu otworzyły się znowu i ukazał się w nich pan wojewoda poznański, Krzysztof Opaliński, mając po prawej stronie jenerała Wirtza, po lewej Radziejowskiego. Za nimi szli: Andrzej Karol Grudziński, wojewoda kaliski, Maksymilian Miaskowski, kasztelan krzywiński, Paweł Gębicki, kasztelan międzyrzecki, i Andrzej Słupecki. Krzysztof Opaliński trzymał w ręku zwój pargaminowy ze zwieszającymi się pieczęciami; głowę miał podniesioną, ale twarz bladą, a wzrok niepewny, choć widocznie silił się na wesołość. Ogarnął oczyma tłumy i wśród ciszy śmiertelnej począł mówić dobitnym, lubo nieco zachrypłym głosem: — Mości panowie! W dniu dzisiejszym poddaliśmy się pod protekcję najjaśniejszego króla szwedzkiego. Vivat Carolus Gustavus rex! Cisza odpowiedziała wojewodzie; nagle zabrzmiał jakiś pojedynczy głos: — Veto ! Wojewoda powlókł oczyma w kierunku tego głosu i odrzekł: — Nie sejmik tu, więc i veto nie na miejscu. A kto chce wetować, niechże idzie na armaty szwedzkie ku nam wymierzone, które w godzinę z całego obozu jedno rumowisko uczynić mogą. Tu umilkł, a po chwili spytał: — Kto mówił: veto ? Nikt się nie ozwał. Wojewoda znów zabrał głos i mówił jeszcze dobitniej: — Wszelkie wolności szlachty i duchowieństwa będą zachowane, podatki nie będą powiększone, a i wybierane będą w tenże sam sposób, jak poprzednio... Nikt nie będzie cierpiał krzywd ani grabieży; wojska jego królewskiej mości nie mają prawa do konsystencji w dobrach szlacheckich ani do innej egzakcji niż taka, z jakiej komputowe polskie chorągwie korzystały... Tu umilkł i słuchał chciwie szmeru szlacheckiego, jakby chciał wyrozumieć jego znaczenie, po czym skinął ręką: — Prócz tego mam słowo i obietnicę jenerała Wittenberga, daną w imieniu jego królewskiej mości, iż jeśli cały kraj pójdzie za naszym zbawiennym przykładem, wojska szwedzkie wnet ruszą na Litwę i Ukrainę i nie wprzód ustaną wojować, aż wszystkie ziemie i wszystkie zamki będą Rzeczypospolitej pSowrócone. Vivat Carolus Gustavus rex! — Vivat Carolus Gustavus rex!— zawołało kilkaset głosów. — Vivat Carolus Gustavus rexl — brzmiało coraz donośniej w całym obozie. Tu na oczach wszystkich wojewoda poznański zwrócił się do Radziejowskiego i uściskał go serdecznie, po czym uściskał Wirtza; po czym wszyscy poczęli się ściskać ze sobą. Szlachta poszła za przykładem dygnitarzy i radość stała się powszechną. Wiwatowano już tak, że aż echa rozbrzmiewały w całej okolicy. Ale wojewoda poznański poprosił jeszcze miłościwą brać o chwilę ciszy i rzekł serdecznym tonem: — Mości panowie! Jenerał Wittenberg prosi nas dziś na ucztę do swego obozu, abyśmy przy kielichach sojusz braterski z mężnym narodem zawarli. — Vivat Wittenberg! Vivat! Vivat! Vivat! — A potem, mości panowie — dodał wojewoda — rozjedziem się do domów i przy bożej pomocy rozpoczniem żniwa z tą myślą, żeśmy w dniu dzisiejszym ojczyznę ocalili. — Potomne wieki oddadzą nam sprawiedliwość — rzekł Radziejowski. — Amen! — dokończył wojewoda poznański. Wtem spostrzegł, że oczy mnóstwa szlachty patrzą i przypatrują się czemuś wyżej, ponad jego głową. Odwrócił się i ujrzał swego błazna, który wspinając się na palce i trzymając się jedną ręką za odrzwia pisał węglem na ścianie radnego domu, tuż nad drzwiami: "Mane-Tekel-Fares." Na świecie niebo pokryło się chmurami i zbierało się na burzę Kategoria:Potop